


Into the Denouement

by marleyacorn (haemoheretic)



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemoheretic/pseuds/marleyacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Just fuck already. You’ll make a lot of people happy."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that easy, though. It never is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They don’t fuck the first time. Not that they could have – Michael knows better than anyone how thin the walls are here, there are people in the next room. People who will no doubt wonder why he’s stopped shouting all of a sudden, who will come and check on him only to find his tongue down Gavin’s throat. That realisation is what makes him pull away. His fists are still bunched around Gavin’s collar as he struggles to catch his breath.

 

“Uh,” Gavin says. His cheeks are flushed bright red, he’s breathing just as heavily as Michael and his lips look almost swollen. Michael thinks he might have bitten him at some point. He’d kind of got carried away once he’d realised what was going on.

 

Michael relaxes his grip on Gavin’s shirt, sinks back into his chair, presses a hand to his forehead. Now that the adrenalin has subsided he’s almost embarrassed by the ferocity with which he’d kissed him back. Or had he started it? He couldn’t remember. One minute they’d been arguing over a game, the next – well.

 

Speaking of which, the game is still playing in the background. They’ve somehow managed to die by not doing anything, which is just fucking typical. Michael curses under his breath and scrambles to hit pause. This has the added bonus of giving him an excuse to look away from Gavin. He can’t think about this right now. They’re at work, for fuck’s sake.

 

“Michael,” Gavin says quietly, as Michael hands him back his controller.

 

“Later.”

 

“But –“

 

“ _Later_ , Gavin. We have to record this fucking thing.”

 

\--

 

Later comes a few nights after the fact, when they go out for Friday night drinks with the rest of the crew. Michael takes a drink for every time Gavin looks over at him. He has to stop after Geoff thumps him on the back and reminds him that _he’s_ not going to be driving his sorry ass home.

 

Gavin grabs him outside the bar, once everyone else has gone and it’s just him looking for a cab. “Michael. _Mi-cool_. We gotta talk.”

 

Michael groans, tries to ignore the way Gavin leans against his side. “Yeah, great fucking timing. Go home.”

 

“Geoff left without me.” He’s pouting now and yeah, Michael is completely fucked.

 

“Alright, alright,” he mutters, finally managing to hail a cab. “Not here, though.”

 

 

 ---

 

They end up on Michael’s couch. Gavin has pulled himself into a ball, arms wrapped firmly around his shins and chin resting on his knees. It’s stupidly quiet because Michael is too much of a coward to start. He’s not even sure what he’d say.

 

Eventually, Gavin coughs to break the silence. “So. Talking. Sure is happening.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who said we needed to. I’m sure as hell not gonna start.”

 

“But you kissed me first!”

 

Michael squawks indignantly at that. “I did not! You kissed me!” He tries to cover up the way he stumbles over that word, like he can’t quite believe he’s saying it.

 

“Whatever.” Gavin draws a sharp breath. “Uh. The point being. There was kissing. Mutual, I might add.” He looks over to Michael for confirmation, and for the first time Michael realises Gavin is just as nervous as he is. He’s just hiding it better.  
  
“No fucking way.” That doesn’t mean he gets a free pass to say stupid things, though.

 

“Let me finish! I’m not good at this stuff either, you knob,” Gavin says with a pointed shove to Michael’s shoulder. Caught off-guard, Michael topples over, and when he sits up again he finds himself close enough to feel the warmth of Gavin’s skin through his thin t-shirt.

 

Gavin opens his mouth to continue but Michael has had enough. He cuts him off with a kiss, which is remarkably effective at shutting him up. There’s less urgency now, less frantic heat, and that gives Michael the chance to actually understand what he’s doing. Gavin’s hips are oddly narrow and Michael’s hands slip as he tries to grab at them, but he succeeds in pulling Gavin onto his lap anyway.

 

It isn’t long before Michael loses the advantage of surprise. Pulling Gavin on top of him turns out not to be one of his brighter ideas – he ends up pinned to the couch with Gavin grinning down wickedly at him.

 

“What?” he asks innocently, when Michael glares up at him. “We can go back to talking if you want.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Growling at Gavin doesn’t seem to be doing any good, so Michael goes for a different approach. He grabs at Gavin’s back, digs his nails in and bucks up against him.

 

He half expects Gavin to pull away, to stop him, but he only moans into Michael’s mouth and pushes back. Always pushing back, Michael thinks, but that reflection is promptly cut off by the realisation that at some point they have started rutting up against each other. It’s dirty and rough and they’re not kissing now so much as attacking each other’s mouth in the hopes of making contact.

 

Michael then has what he thinks is possibly the best idea ever. This involves worming his hand between their bodies which is pretty fucking difficult with how close they’re pressed together, but he manages it through sheer willpower. He swears Gavin’s jeans have like four different buttons, so he fumbles at it for a while and bites down on his neck in warning when Gavin starts to laugh.

 

“Shut _up_ , asshole. Like to see you try this,” he says, finally yanking down the zipper. Gavin apparently takes that as a challenge because suddenly there’s a different pair of hands in his way, tangling with his as Gavin tries to pull down his jeans.

  
It doesn’t seem like Gavin will have it figured out for a while, so Michael swallows down his insecurities and presses his palm against where Gavin is growing harder by the second. Gavin makes a startled noise and his hips snap down and Michael is caught off-guard by the notion that he’s going to give Gavin a handjob. Then Gavin returns to tugging at his jeans with renewed energy and Michael decides fuck it, he’s way too horny to care about anything except Gavin’s hand pressing up against him.

 

His wrist aches, his grip is awkward and _wow_ it’s hard to concentrate when someone else is jacking you off but somehow Michael manages. Gavin’s clinging to him and gasping his name and it’s all Michael can do to cling back and let this happen.

 

When it’s over Gavin collapses onto Michael with a soft grunt. They lie like that for a little while, then Gavin gets to his feet, shoots Michael an awkward smile and makes a half-assed joke about stealing his bed.

 

“Take it. You’re the guest,” Michael mumbles. In truth he has no real desire to move. There’s a distinct possibility he won’t ever move again. Only when Gavin shuffles out of the room does he make a move to undress and grab a spare blanket. The knowledge that Gavin wouldn’t kick him out of bed makes him that much more determined to sleep on the couch.

 

So instead of sleeping, Michael stares up at the ceiling and tries to clear his mind, but he can still feel the ghost of Gavin’s lips on his. Unease keeps him awake until he succumbs to exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't post my RPF very often, but hey, new AO3 account and all. There's more than enough room to expand so if you'd like to see more please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

When he wakes the next morning there’s a scribbled note on the coffee table. Gavin’s gone already, and Michael is more relieved than anything. The morning after is always a bitch.

He spends the weekend avoiding anyone who knows Gavin’s name, which turns out to be pretty much everyone he knows. The only option is for him to hole up in his apartment and avoiding the occasional buzz of his phone (three times from Geoff, once from Ray, and a voice message that sounds suspiciously like Millie.) Sunday night is restless again, and on Monday he pulls up to work with bags under his eyes and a pit in his stomach. At least he’ll have something to yell about.

There is only so long he can spend avoiding the Achievement Hunter office, but he still spends longer than necessary chatting to Kara. Eventually even she shoos him off. It’s a small mercy when he opens the door and finds Geoff and Gavin focusing intently on Geoff’s computer, allowing him to sidle in without fanfare.

“Hey, look who finally made it!”

Michael makes a mental note to kick Ray’s ass later.

“Afternoon,” Geoff says with a wave. “Got that video edited yet?”

“Working on it.” That seems to satisfy him, which is good because Michael hasn’t actually touched the damn video all weekend. He tries to ignore Gavin’s eyes on him as he settles down at his desk. There’s no ignoring him, though, when Gavin sits beside him. A shiver runs down his spine, and he wonders if he should ask Geoff to swap desks with him. There’s no chance of him getting any work done today.

A quiet beep from his computer informs him that he’s got mail, from Gavin no less. The man in question continues to stare intently at his screen when Michael turns to look at him, so Michael shrugs and clicks on the message.

‘Michael – we really have to talk about this. G.’

He runs one hand through his hair and groans, eliciting a puzzled “You okay?” from Jack.

“Fine,” he grunts in response, opening a new message.

‘You’re the one who sneaked out the next morning. M.’

When Michael glances beside him, Gavin has his cheeks puffed out in indignation.

‘Thought maybe talking would be more effective if we were somewhere you can’t change the topic by kissing me.’

‘You kissed me back.’

Gavin huffs at that, and Michael can’t quite resist the urge to smile. He doesn’t reply straightaway so Michael takes the opportunity to get some actual work done, until finally another message pops up.

‘So is this it then.’

Vague as ever. Thanks, Gavin, Michael thinks. He somehow manages not to roll his eyes as he types out his reply.

‘I have no fucking idea what that means.’

Gavin coughs, and Michael notices there’s a flush rising on his cheeks.

‘Can we just act like normal human beings and have this conversation out loud.’

‘Still not making any sense, Gavin.’ Except he is, but there’s no fucking way Michael is going to admit that he knows what Gavin is trying to say. If he does he’ll have to actually have this conversation instead of dancing around it and there’s no way in hell he’s going to let that happen.

Gavin, unfortunately, has other plans. ‘You’re a butthole Michael. What I’m trying to ask is why you kissed me. Or kissed back. Whatever. Don’t change the subject.’

Goddamnit. He knows Gavin’s right, they should be actually talking, and it takes all his courage to say so. ‘Lunchtime. You, me, the recording room. That way we won’t be disturbed.’

‘Promise not to change the subject again?” When Michael looks over at Gavin, he finds him with his lips quirked into a wry smile. It is suddenly very difficult not to kiss him.

‘Promise.’

\---

They sit opposite each other, just close enough to be awkward but just out of each other’s reach. Gavin had shifted away as soon as they sat down, claiming that he wasn’t going to let Michael kiss him. The ‘until afterwards’ still hangs unsaid in the air between them.

“So,” Gavin says. His hands are balled into fists, nails biting into his thighs. “Alright, I’m just gonna say this, uh …”

Michael is so, so close to fleeing.

“ … look, I know you’re not – you like girls, that’s fine – guess I’m kinda girly –“

He’s rambling now, he probably wouldn’t even notice if Michael left, but he’s frozen in place now and Gavin is rubbing the back of his neck and he really, really doesn’t want to hear what comes next.

“- Michael, I like you. A lot. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to ruin that … but you kissed me back, and I just thought, if there’s any chance –“

“Gavin.”

“Hm?” Gavin’s expression – jaw hanging open, eyes wide with surprise - would be comical in any other situation. Taking a deep breath, Michael plays over the words again. He can’t listen to this anymore.

“Just … just fucking ask me out already.” There, he’s said it, and Gavin’s shock becomes even more pronounced. His cheeks are burning and he has to look away because wow did he really just ask that of Gavin? Fuck, he’s gone insane.

“Alright.” Michael’s head jerks up in surprise. Gavin looks oddly determined as he shuffles closer to Michael and – yes, okay, now they’re holding hands and it takes every ounce of willpower Michael has not to run screaming in the opposite direction. Although, once he gets over the initial shock, Gavin’s hands aren’t thoroughly unpleasant to touch. They’re kinda soft, actually. 

“Michael. I would like to go out with you. But I get it if you don’t want that.” Gavin gives him that wry smile again. “Sorry ‘bout this. Bit inconvenient, being attracted to your best friend.”

“Tell me about it,” Michael says quietly. “I mean – fuck. Okay. But can we not tell anyone just yet?”

“Wait – what?” Gavin blinks owlishly at him, seemingly stupefied. When Michael raises an eyebrow at him he chuckles sheepishly. “Sorry. Guess I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I did kiss you first,” Michael says. He manages a tentative smile, and suddenly Gavin’s entire face lights up like it’s fucking Christmas or something and that does things to Michael’s chest that he’s not sure he wants to deal with right now.

So he kisses him. Again.

\---

They make it back to the office only ten minutes late, but having completely forgotten to eat. Gavin sheepishly scurries off to grab them both a sandwich while Michael settles back in at his desk. He can’t quite wipe the stupid smile from his face.

“I pity the next person to use that recording room,” Ray says, shooting Michael a grin.

“You implying something there, Ray?” Michael raises an eyebrow and waits for a reply, but it doesn’t come; Ray just winks and turns back to his computer. Rolling his eyes, Michael puts it to the back of his mind. There’s a video waiting to be edited and another one still to record, after all.

When Gavin hands him his sandwich their fingers brush together. It sends a shiver through Michael, but that’s nothing compared to the gigantic, goofy grin that spreads over Gavin’s face. He scoots his chair a little closer than necessary to Michael, who can’t quite find it in himself to push him away. 

“Alright guys, Minecraft time,” Geoff calls, and suddenly Jack is handing out microphones and it’s business as usual, except for the occasional brush of Gavin’s hand against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think I could keep writing about these dumb boys forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I should probably mention that this is an AU in which Michael and Lindsay were never together, because she is a sweetie and I would not want to break them up.

The end of the day comes without particular fanfare. They don’t discuss it, but Gavin gives Michael a small smile as he gets into Geoff’s car and Michael thinks it’s probably for the best. He needs time to think.

 

It’s only after about the third beer that Michael realizes he’s kinda in over his head. Somehow over the course of a week he’s discovered he’s not quite as straight as he thought, jacked off another guy, and to top it all off he’s now dating his best friend. It would take fucking Casanova to work this shit out.

 

Now there’s an idea. He taps out a message and hits send.

 

‘I need some advice. Are you awake?’

 

Two minutes pass before his screen lights up.

 

‘i am now asshole.’

 

‘Charming as ever Ray.’

 

‘you know it. what’s up?’

 

Michael inhales sharply. He can’t just tell Ray everything - that would defeat the whole purpose of keeping it a secret (and would probably piss Gavin off, too.) Subtlety has never really been his strong point, but maybe this time he can pull it off.

 

‘Right well you’re the most suave guy I know. How do I go about courting someone without making an ass of myself?’

 

‘woah dude did you finally have the balls to ask gav out?’

 

Before Michael can reply – admittedly he’s so taken aback that his reflexes are somewhat lacking – Ray sends through a second message. ‘no wait I bet he asked first. don’t leave me hanging man, which was it?’

 

‘I’m not dating Gavin!!!’

 

There. _That’ll_ throw him off the scent.

 

‘suuuuure you’re not.’ God, Michael can hear the smirk through the text. How Ray manages to convey that much through a series of pixels he’ll never know. ‘what’s the lucky lady’s name then?’

 

‘None of your business!’

 

Yep. There’s nothing suspicious about that. Michael sinks back into the couch, glaring absently at the phone in his hand. Hopefully Ray will get the message.

 

‘ok so i’ll call her gavina.’

 

‘Jesus fuck Ray are you gonna help me or not?’

 

‘gavrielle?’

 

‘I will literally punch you.’

 

‘ok ok dude chill. you know i’m behind you 100%. see ok I could make a gay joke here but I’m not going to. totally serious now.’

 

Michael squints suspiciously at the message. Trusting Ray is pretty much a recipe for disaster, but there’s no denying he’s really the only person to ask about this.

 

‘Seriously though. First date. Help me out here.’

 

‘don’t fuck her. or him. just saying. it would be fine.’

 

‘Nice. Real helpful, asshole.’ Michael decides that telling Ray it’s already too late for that would only worsen the situation.

 

‘idk man, take them to a movie. dinner afterwards. classic.’

 

‘Them? How many people am I dating?’

 

‘three, duh. gavin, gavina and gavrielle. no wonder you need my help.’

 

Reaching for another beer, Michael steels himself for another restless night.

 

\---

 

Somehow, Michael manages to beat Geoff and Gavin to work the next morning. He’d even gotten up early in order to do some actual work before getting hopelessly distracted for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, by the time he gets to the office, it’s already fucking occupied.

 

“So, how’s the foursome coming along?” Ray asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Michael shoots him a glare and readjusts his headphones, but there’s no drowning out the knowing look on Ray’s face. He’s in the middle of weighing up the consequences of punching him in the jaw when Jack mercifully interrupts.

 

“Something going on here?” he asks, looking between the two of them. When neither one answers he shrugs and settles down at his computer, giving Michael a few moments of blissful silence.

 

“Jesus, you’re all here early.” Geoff’s expression is halfway between shocked and impressed as he surveys the room. Behind him, Gavin whines something about him blocking the doorway, before squeezing in and flopping down on his chair.

 

“Morning,” Michael says, taking off his headphones. Gavin swivels to look at him and the smile on his face is fucking _radiant_ , how does he do that?

 

Somewhere in the background he can hear Ray snickering, but Michael is too interested in what Gavin’s saying to pay him any attention. “What’re you doing here so early, anyway?”

 

“Ah, y’know,” Michael says, gesturing awkwardly to his computer, “just wanted to get some work out of the way.” _So I can waste time looking at you_ , he thinks, and wonders if Gavin hears it in his tone. There’s no fucking way he’d ever say something like that aloud.

 

Even so, Gavin gives him a nervous sort of smile and his eyes linger on Michael’s lips a moment before he turns away.

 

Arriving early turns out to have been an excellent idea. Although he manages to make some progress, it’s hampered by the glances he steals every few minutes, just to check Gavin’s still there. Occasionally he catches Gavin glancing back and they share a quick smile. It’s the kind of day that makes Michael remember everything that’s good in the world.

 

Then Jack and Geoff leave for a meeting and it’s just the three of them in the room, and Michael remembers how much he hates the entire world and that the feeling is completely mutual.

 

“So. Gavin.” Ray has – the bastard, he’s resting his chin on his hands like a schoolgirl at a sleepover. He’s just asking to get punched at this point.

 

“Ray,” Gavin says, unhooking himself from his headphones. What follows is a series of eyebrow-wiggles and head-tilts that Michael attempts to translate for all of ten seconds before giving up completely. A few gestures are made in his direction, but honestly Michael could not give less of a fuck. Gavin can sort this one out.

 

Finally, after what feels like at least half an hour, Ray leans back in his chair and grins his Cheshire cat grin. “Glad we had this discussion.”

 

Gavin just shakes his head in disbelief. “He said he didn’t want to tell anyone!”

 

Michael chooses this point to re-enter the conversation. “I didn’t tell anyone anything,” he says, glaring at Ray. When Gavin trails his fingers over Michael’s hand, though, he relaxes slightly and turns to look at him. “I … may have asked Ray for some advice regarding a hypothetical date. Of course, he was as unhelpful as possible.”

 

           

  
“Just doing my job, man,” Ray says cheerfully. He proceeds to put his headphones on and turn the volume up so loud Michael can almost hear it. Michael takes the hint and turns back to Gavin.

 

“So, what’s this about a hypothetical date?” Gavin asks, cocking his head to one side. The fingers that had been brushing against Michael’s hand are now entwined with his.

 

“Well. Y’know. I thought we … could catch a movie or something?” Jesus, when did he get so bad at this? He puts it down to the way Gavin watches him as he speaks. “Or just dinner, or whatever. I don’t really mind, whatever you want to do.”

 

Fuck, Gavin’s smile is soft and hopeful and Michael really doesn’t need the flutter of a feeling he can’t name in his chest at the sight. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that. Did you have anywhere in mind?”

“Italian?” It’s the first thing that comes to his head, but Gavin seems pleased enough.

 

“Can’t go wrong there,” he says cheerfully. “Italian it is! Actually, I think I know a place … Pick me up from Geoff’s at seven on Friday?”

 

“Uh, alright,” Michael says, slightly taken aback. “I’ll just leave the date planning to you from now on, huh?”

 

Gavin laughs at that, a short, startled sound. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to take over like that.” He looks properly sheepish, and Michael finds himself giving his hand a gentle squeeze to reassure him.

 

“No, it’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting you to sort it out so quickly. Seven on Friday it is.” Aw, fuck, now he’s blushing and Gavin’s giggling quietly and rubbing his fingers on the palm of Michael’s hand. This is absolutely fucking ridiculous.

 

Still, Michael can’t quite stop himself from leaning in to give Gavin a quick kiss. That shocks Gavin into silence for long enough that Michael can disentangle their fingers and return to work.

 

When he next looks over at Ray, the bastard has a small, secret smile on his face. Michael is definitely going to punch him later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time...dATE NIGHT  
> how will our boys survive their first date  
> will Ray stalk them the entire night  
> find out  
> when i write the next chapter  
> (also holy shit you guys are so nice thank you for all the comments! it seriously makes my day, you have no idea.)


	4. Chapter 4

Against his better judgement, Michael ends up calling Ray on Friday night, right on the dot of six-thirty. Within fifteen minutes he’s dressed in the closest approximation to smart-casual he can manage with his wardrobe – “fuck you, Ray, not all of us have like fifty jackets!” – and he’s left staring at the mirror, phone jammed between his shoulder and ear.

 

“You’re gonna have to get going if you wanna be on time,” Ray reminds him. There’s a rush of static, and then: “I can’t believe this is actually fucking happening.”

 

“You’re not even the one –” Michael swallows hard. If he thinks too much about this, he’s not sure he can go through with it. “Anyway. You’re right, I should go.”

 

“Good luck, dude.” Ray sounds uncharacteristically sincere. Thankfully, it doesn’t last long. “Don’t fuck it up. Team Lads can’t handle a breakup.”

 

  
“Fuck off, Ray,” Michael says, then hangs up with unnecessary force. Time to leave. With one last glance into the mirror, he grabs his keys and heads for the door.

 

\---

 

At five minutes past seven, Michael knocks sharply on the door to the Ramsey household. Much to his surprise it’s not Gavin who opens the door but Griffon, who looks him up and down, raises one eyebrow and explains that Gavin’s just getting ready. She heads down the hall and calls out for him while Michael hovers awkwardly in the doorway.

 

“Coming, coming – ah! Hello, Michael,” Gavin splutters. He smoothes back his hair with one hand, the other jammed firmly in a pocket. Behind him, Geoff chuckles and says something about feeling like a parent on prom night, but Michael’s not really listening because Gavin’s giving him a sheepish grin and wow, he really cleans up nicely, doesn’t he?

 

“Bring him back before midnight,” Geoff calls after them as Michael grabs Gavin by the wrist and drags him out. “And – Michael?”

Michael turns around to see Geoff leaning against the doorframe, a far too paternal smile curving on his lips. He gives Michael a thumbs-up, before turning and closing the door behind him.

 

“Jesus Christ, does _everyone_ know?” Michael groans.

 

“I tried to explain that we were just going out for dinner, but, uh, he didn’t really buy that,” Gavin says. At the look on Michael’s face his voice softens. “Hey, if you don’t wanna - I mean, I get it, if you don’t wanna do this, right now …”

 

Something Michael has learnt in the very brief space of time they’ve been together is that Gavin talks way too much when he’s nervous. Luckily, he’s also learnt the most effective manner of shutting him up.

 

When they pull away, Michael admires the way Gavin’s perfectly styled hair has been thoroughly messed up by his hands. “This is ridiculous,” he murmurs against Gavin’s lips. “Can we skip this bit?”

 

“Hmm?” Gavin’s eyes are fixed firmly on Michael’s lips as he speaks. “Skip what?”

 

“The, the awkward dating bit,” Michael says with a wave of his hand. “Fuck. I mean.” He doesn’t _know_ what he means, only that he likes Gavin a hell of a lot and everything else can get fucked.

 

This time, it’s Gavin who administers the shut-up kiss. “C’mon. I’m starving,” he whines into Michael’s ear. “I’m making a rule. Eating first, kissing later.”

“That is the worst rule ever,” Michael complains, but he gets into the car anyway.

 

\---

 

The Italian place is less a restaurant and more a hole in the wall, but Michael kind of prefers it this way. He tries to ignore the few strange looks they get when they sit down at a candlelit table. Thankfully, Gavin chooses this moment to distract him.

 

“Now this is just bloody embarrassing,” he says, wrinkling his nose at the candle-and-flower arrangement. “What am I, a sixteen year old girl?”

 

“Jeez, Gavin, I wonder where someone might get that idea,” Michael says, taking a seat. Gavin shoots him a goofy grin from across the table.

 

They banter and it’s not that different, really, from any other time they’ve been out together. Gavin still reaches over to steal his food, Michael still pretends to get mad at him, they argue over video games and Gavin’s inability to play fair and anything that comes to mind. All that really changes is the way Gavin occasionally gives him a secret kind of smile.

 

When they stumble onto the sidewalk, still laughing at some stupid thing Gavin said, Michael finds himself slinging one arm around Gavin’s waist. This earns him a snort and a kiss on the forehead. “While we’re bein’ affectionate,” Gavin explains when Michael pulls away and raises an eyebrow at him. His accent is more pronounced now – Michael wonders if it’s because he’s tipsy, or just because he’s relaxed. He decides not to think about it too much, and instead just enjoy the way Gavin works his mouth around the syllables of his name, like he’s relishing the taste of it.

 

“Michael. Michael!” He finds himself leaning back against his car, Gavin pressed up against him. Gavin’s eyes are shining and his lips are parted just so. He doesn’t kiss him, though, not yet. “…Michael.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re my boy.”

 

“Mm? Yeah, I know, you idiot,” Michael says, rolling his eyes. Somehow, his hands find their way to Gavin’s hips.

 

“No – I mean – you’re my _boy_.” Gavin’s eyes are filled with something oddly similar to wonder as he looks at Michael. Then all of a sudden he clears his throat and looks away, and shit, he looks fucking _ashamed_ of himself.

 

Michael tightens his grip on Gavin’s hips before he can pull away completely. “I told you, I know.” Gavin smiles at that, a smile that quickly turns into a grin as Michael leans in to kiss him. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

 

“Trying to get me alone, Michael?” Gavin asks, wiggling his eyebrows in a manner that is far too familiar for comfort.

 

“Look, I don’t want to face Geoff’s wrath if I don’t bring you home,” Michael says. Mercifully, Gavin doesn’t press him any further, just nods and smiles.

 

“Don’t want anyone thinking I’m easy,” he says, sounding slightly drowsy now. “Mm. Michael. You’re pretty cute.”

 

“Just get in the car,” Michael says. He pushes Gavin off him as best he can, pointedly looking away to hide the flush he can feel rising on his cheeks. Gavin laughs and ruffles his hair before he finally steps away.

 

Barely two minutes after they pull away from the curb, Michael’s phone buzzes. Gavin is quick to grab it, squinting at the display. “Uh, Ray’s calling you.”

 

Before Michael can process that, Gavin has the phone up to his ear. Great. “Hi, Ray. …Yeah, it’s Gavin! I’m in the car with Michael. What’s up?”

 

A few minutes pass, then Gavin turns to shoot Michael a look of confusion. “Uh, so Ray wants me to give the phone to Gavrielle … “

 

“Tell Ray he can go get fucked,” Michael says, narrowly avoiding swerving into a parked car. Gavin relays this message, and Michael can _hear_ Ray’s laughter through the phone before Gavin hangs up.

 

“What was that about … ? Ooh, he’s sent you a picture!” Gavin holds up the phone with a bright smile, showing Michael an image of Ray giving a thumbs-up. Underneath, a text message reads ‘just looking out for you dude. congrats!’

 

“Nothing. Just Ray being an asshole.” Still, Michael can’t help but smile a little, even as he makes yet another mental note to kick Ray’s ass.

 

\---

 

They pull up in front of the Ramsey household well before Michael is ready to say goodnight. He walks Gavin to the front door, desperate for an excuse to prolong the night just a little longer.

 

“Such a gentleman,” Gavin says, linking his arm through Michael’s. His body is pleasantly warm against Michael’s side. “Next you’ll be holding doors open for me and everything.”

 

“Don’t hold your breath,” Michael says dryly. Without even thinking he leans in and presses a kiss to Gavin’s lips.

 

When they break apart Michael is left breathless. He can feel the quirk of Gavin’s smile, and it takes all his willpower to pull away.

 

“Guess I’ll see you on Monday, then,” Gavin says, tilting his head.

 

“Guess so.” There an odd kind of warmth that spreads through Michael’s chest at the sight of Gavin smiling at him. “We should. Uh. Are you busy next Friday … ?”

 

“Nope. But you’re picking this time.”

 

“Fine,” Michael says, rolling his eyes playfully. He hesitates, then leans in for one final kiss.

 

“’Night Michael,” Gavin says, his smile lingering as he fumbles with his keys.

 

“’Night, Gavin,” Michael replies quietly. He turns away and heads back to his car before he loses his nerve. Even so, the warmth in his chest remains long after he drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for all the kudos and encouraging comments. Who knew Mavin would have the nicest fans of any pairing I've ever written?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm falling right into the denouement, and now I'm breaking ground ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It's been a long time coming, I know. I just felt - I'm still getting kudos on this thing, even though I last updated so long ago, and well, I couldn't help but write another chapter, you know? Honestly, thank you, everyone. I hope it was worth the wait.

Monday rolls around again, same as it always does, except for the minor detail that Michael is now dating his coworker. That morning he spends a few minutes extra staring in the mirror and contemplating the shitstorm that his life has become. It occurs to him that he’s not really sure what the protocol for this is – sure, Geoff and Griffon worked together, and Jack and Caiti have a thing, but he can’t help but think this might be a little different.

 

No point worrying about it, he decides, running a hand through his hair. Geoff, at least, doesn’t seem too bothered by it. Ray has been possibly too enthusiastic, which leaves Jack, Ryan, Caleb and Lindsay. The rest of the company can get fucked, as far as Michael’s concerned, but if those four react badly things could get really awkward.

 

He tells himself that he doesn’t care, that anyone who’s homophobic (and even thinking that word sends an unpleasant shiver down his spine) can go fuck themselves with a roll of sandpaper. It doesn’t soothe the churning in his stomach as he grabs his keys and heads off.

 

\--

 

Michael’s not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse when he arrives last in the office. On one hand, he doesn’t have to face the third degree interrogation just yet, but every time he glances over at Ray he gets a knowing eyebrow-wiggle. Looking the other way isn’t much better – Gavin is unusually quiet, tongue poking slightly out the side of his mouth as he focuses on whatever he’s working on. Unfortunately, Michael can only waste so much time staring at Gavin’s face.

 

“Alright, lads, AHWU time,” Geoff calls out, heaving himself up off his chair. Jack moves to set up the camera, and Michael glances around the room to see what mischief the others are planning. As if on cue, Ray starts rummaging around with things under his desk. Michael dutifully gets up and starts making faces behind Geoff’s back. Moments later Gavin’s out of his chair, creeping up behind Geoff with widened eyes.

 

When Geoff finally turns around and sees Gavin, he yelps and jumps backwards. Gavin quickly retreats behind Michael, giggling uncontrollably, and Michael can’t help but laugh at the pained look on Geoff’s face. It doesn’t hurt that Gavin’s laughter is pretty infectious, or that his hands are clutching at Michael’s arms.

 

“Assholes,” Geoff says. He rolls his eyes at them affectionately, then turns back to the camera. “Hey, what’s up everybody, this is Geoff from Achievement Hunter …”

 

“That was pretty fuckin’ stupid,” Michael says, shifting slightly so he can see Gavin’s face. He’s rewarded with the world’s goofiest grin.

 

“Yeah, but did you see his face, Michael?” Gavin looks so goddamn pleased with himself that Michael can only grin back at him. The longer he looks at Gavin, though, the more he finds his thoughts wandering. For instance, did Gavin’s smile always have that weird quality that makes Michael’s heart flutter like he’s a goddamn teenage girl? He’s pretty sure he’d have noticed that before. Whatever it is, he kinda wants to do everything he can to make Gavin keep smiling like that.

 

He doesn’t realize that the room has gone silent until he finally looks away, to see Geoff looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The camera is still rolling. Michael swallows down the nerves and tries to play it cool.

 

“What’re you lookin’ at?” he asks, cocking one eyebrow. Geoff continues to stare at him meaningfully.

 

“Ray, can I get a time on how long these two have been making googly eyes at each other?”

 

“’Bout four minutes and forty-five seconds,” Ray says, holding up his phone, where Michael can see a timer running. He just snorts and shakes his head.

 

“What, I can’t share a meaningful look with my boy?” He looks back at Gavin, who has a strange sort of look on his face. When he realizes the attention is on him he coughs suddenly and looks at Geoff.

 

“We’re building our teamwork!” he says, slipping easily into his usual bravado. “This is a very important part of our training, Geoff. Nothing you’d understand.” He nods sagely, shifting to stand a little closer to Michael. Almost without thinking, Michael wraps an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. He quickly turns it into an exaggerated embrace, thinking, ‘ _play it off, play it off_.’

 

Ray shouts “Team Nice Dynamite!” in the background, then Geoff is snorting and focusing on the camera again and Michael’s able to breathe a sigh of relief. He flops back down in his chair, wondering how much of that is going to make it into the video.

 

Once the video equipment is put well away, it’s Jack who swivels around and observes Gavin and Michael. “Have I missed something?”

 

“Nothing we haven’t seen coming for months,” Geoff replies, before Michael can open his mouth. Gavin shoots him a glare, to which he merely shrugs and laughs. “Can’t blame a guy for noticing things, Gav.”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to – _say_ it,” Gavin says, glancing furtively at the door. Geoff raises his eyebrows, looking first at Gavin, then Michael, who gives him a half-hearted shrug. Jack gives them both another puzzled look, then he, too, turns away.

 

Michael thinks he’s almost off the hook when suddenly Ray has scooted into his personal space. “So, Romeo,” he says, resting his chin on his hands. “Anything exciting to report?”

 

“Nothing much, except that some asshole called me right in the middle of the date. Which reminds me, I was gonna kick that guy’s ass today.” Ray laughs, clapping Michael on the back before shuffling well out of arms reach. Though he makes a show of glaring at Ray for a while longer, Michael feels some of the tension deflate.

 

That sorted, Michael returns to alternating between his work, and looking at Gavin. This time, his furtive glances are occasionally returned, accompanied by a glimpse of that stupid smile. He smiles back.

 

\--

 

Ryan’s arrival marks the end of the relatively peaceful editing period, and the start of recording a new Let’s Play. It’s GTA again this time, which is a recipe for disaster, but also means Michael gets to team up with Gavin, so he’s not complaining. Ryan, for his part, ruffles Gavin’s hair and gives Michael a cheerful wave before getting himself set up.

 

It’s really not that different, Michael comes to realize. If anything, they’re less affectionate with each other now. He’s never thought that hard about his interactions with Gavin; they’ve always just been an extension of their weird, maybe slightly gay friendship. Now, though, he finds himself biting his tongue, holding off on remarks that might reveal too much. It’s pretty ridiculous, but then, so is this whole situation.

 

He can’t help himself, though, when Gavin runs them into a park for the third time. “Jesus Christ, Gavin, get out of the car already and let me drive. No – just get out. Get your own car.” He grumbles to himself, moving the controller with more force than strictly necessary.

 

“But Michael,” Gavin begins, and Michael groans loudly. Here it comes. “I thought I was your boy?”

 

It catches him off guard. “Well, yeah, obviously,” he says, slightly flustered, “but – aw, fuck, alright, just get in the back. Ray, don’t say a fucking word.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ray says cheerfully, emptying a round of bullets into Jack. He’d abandoned ship pretty quickly, which had proved to be an excellent tactical move. Gavin leans out of the car, imitating a helicopter with his gun, leaving Michael to get them back on track. Even as the end of round screen announces their pathetic loss, he finds he doesn’t mind too much.

 

When they finish up, Michael turns to joke with Ray. He almost doesn’t notice Ryan leaning over to talk with Gavin, until he hears “… something going on with you guys?”

 

“Eh, well …” Gavin trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. “Bit hard to explain. How’d you put it, Geoff?”

 

“Hm? Oh. Nothing we haven’t seen coming for about a year now,” Geoff says, nodding at Ryan, who gives a low chuckle.

 

“Wait, actually?” He’s looking at Michael, who coughs awkwardly.

 

“Uh. Y-yeah.” God, he hates himself for stuttering. Better he outright say it than let people find out on their own, though. He’s rewarded, though, when Ryan laughs again, a distinct fondness to the sound.

 

“’Bout time.”

 

“At least you haven’t been here the whole time, dude,” Geoff says, shaking his head at the two of them. “Fuckin’ unbelievable. Also, I’m making a rule.” He looks pointedly at Gavin. “No fucking in the office. At all. No exceptions.”

 

Gavin splutters, to the amusement of the others. Then he regains his composure, and leans back against his desk, regarding Geoff. “When you say no _fucking_ …” It’s so small Michael almost misses it, but Gavin gestures towards his own crotch, then looks meaningfully underneath his desk.

 

Geoff stares at him for a moment, then his face falls. “Oh, god, I did not need that mental image. No – no sexual relations, at all, in this office, _ever_. I’m not cleaning up after you two.” Michael tries desperately not to laugh at the look on Geoff’s face, but his uncontrollable snickering gets the better of him. Gavin dissolves into helpless laughter, followed by the rest of the office.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Geoff says, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “Michael, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

Michael snorted, glancing over at Gavin. He tells himself the warmth blooming in his chest is just from the laughter. “Yeah, me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting several kudos a week. Seriously you guys, if you keep doing this I just have to keep updating.
> 
> This one is long as dicks. I don't know why. I just sort of kept writing until I found a good place to stop.

The week goes by uneventfully. Things get recorded, people argue and push each other’s buttons and do stupid things in the name of entertainment. They’re usually isolated in the little bubble that is their office; aside from the now near-constant presence of Ryan and the occasional intrusion of Caleb and Lindsay, no-one tries to squeeze into the Achievement Hunter office. Except for this week. This week, they’re apparently the most fucking fascinating show on earth.

Michael, for one, has no fucking idea how news travels so fast in their office. 

Barbara’s the first, ducking in later that afternoon to high five them both, trailed by Lindsay with camera in hand. Michael’s not sure the exact shade of red he turns, but he imagines it’s rather close to the colour of her hair.

“This is not going on the internet,” he says warningly, to which Lindsay just chuckles.

“Of course not. It’s just for posterity. Y’know, when we’re at Rooster Teeth’s 20th anniversary and we’re all talking about ‘but when did the gayness really start?’”

Really the only course of action is to cuss as loudly and creatively as he can until Geoff turns around and shoos the girls out of the office. “Jesus Christ, it’s already too close to a zoo in here without tourists marveling at the gay penguins.”

“Can’t we be something cooler than penguins?” Gavin complains. Ryan chooses that moment to inform everyone of the high rate of homosexuality in rams, which Ray somehow spins into an Edgar joke, and Michael just rests his head in his palms and laughs despite himself. God, this is all so stupid.

“Seriously though.” Jack spins around in his chair, raising one eyebrow. “What’re you guys gonna do?”

“Don’t worry, I got that covered.” Ray points to his computer with a shit-eating grin. Plastered on the screen is a Google search of ‘how to have gay sex’. Unlike Lindsay, Michael has zero qualms getting up and shoving Ray off his chair, while Jack groans and informs him that no, he didn’t mean that and he really did not need that mental image.

While he’s got Ray tackled to the floor and is dutifully tickling him, Michael distantly hears Geoff and Jack talking. Something about ‘you and Griffon’ and ‘no-one’s goddamn business but theirs’. He eventually decides Ray’s been punished enough and sits back in his chair, but Geoff and Jack have already moved on.

It’s then he notices that Gavin is sort of … watching him. Which isn’t unusual for Gavin. He raises one hand in acknowledgement, which makes Gavin start and laugh awkwardly. “Uh, what did I miss?”

“Nothing, jackass, just me giving Ray what he deserves.”

“Like I keep saying, man, I’m just looking out for you two. You know my philosophy –“

“Yes, Ray, we do, we really don’t need to hear it again,” Jack says, not turning around. Michael and Gavin both snort at that, and in Gavin’s expression Michael can see the nervousness fading, replaced by a familiar scheming look.

\---

Next up is Joel, sitting casually on Ray’s desk like he belongs there, occasionally trading banter with Geoff and making fun of … well, everyone. Michael’s almost lulled into a false sense of security when out of nowhere Joel leans down and lays a large, noisy kiss on Ray’s forehead.

“Y’know. Since everyone’s apparently doing it,” he says, when Michael gives him a quizzical look. “Can’t let you two fuckers upstage me.” He saunters off without another word. Ray watches him go, a mixture of confusion and awe twisting his features.

“One day. One day I will be as cool as him.”

“Cool is not the word I’d use,” Geoff mutters. There’s a hint of affection there that would probably earn Michael a broken nose if he mentioned it.

\---

Kerry comes to fill in for Ryan one day, and everything’s pretty normal, except for the fact that he looks up far too frequently, eyes darting between Gavin and Michael. Eventually, Michael just turns to him, expression and voice completely flat.

“Answer’s yes, Kerry.”

His face lights up, and later that day the other members of the RWBY team pile in to confirm for themselves. Monty, Michael notes with a smirk, murmurs something to Gavin that makes his cheeks go pink.

\---

On Friday, once their last recording is done, Michael looks up to see Gus hovering in the doorway.

“Alright. Is everyone listening?” There’s a sea of nods around the room. “Everyone has been in my fucking office talking about you assholes. I don’t care. Just don’t fuck each other during work hours, I’m not paying for the dry cleaning bill or therapy for the poor fuckers that catch you. That’s the last I wanna hear about it.”

“Yes, Gus,” Michael says with a mock salute. Gavin’s mouth twists into a lopsided grin, and he begins to ask what exactly counts as work hours; he’s mid-sentence when the door slams closed.

“Well, that was … something,” Gavin says after a moment. His smile has melted into something softer, and Michael’s breath catches in his throat, however briefly. “Oh – hey. Didja still wanna … ?”

“Fuck yeah. Mexican, dude. 7pm, your place. Dress to impress.” He waggles his eyebrows. Gavin gives him a massive grin in return.

“Mr. Jones,” Geoff interrupts, his voice cracking, “you’re not taking him out on a date, are you?”

“Somehow, the idea of these two on a romantic outing is the thing I’m finding the hardest to believe.” Jack shakes his head slightly, but his smile is affectionate.

“No way, man, I’m gonna date the shit outta him,” Michael calls over his shoulder. “Gonna romance his ass. Fuckin’ flowers and everything. Be ready for it.” If he were anyone else, Michael imagines he’d probably throw up at the look of adoration Gavin’s giving him right now. As it stands, he coughs, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, and stands up. “Speaking of which, I gotta go organise the marching band.”

The last thing he sees before he leaves the office is Gavin laughing. It’s kinda worth all the bullshit.

\---

This time it’s Millie who answers the door. “Gav’s getting dressed-up,” she says matter-of-factly.

“Alright, well, tell him to go hurry up already or I’ll leave without him.” She giggles and runs off, leaving Michael standing awkwardly at the door. He hadn’t brought flowers, or a marching band, or anything but himself in another awkwardly put together outfit. Moments later, Gavin comes dashing around a corner, almost colliding with Michael in his haste.

“Oh! Hello!” he says, panting slightly. Gavin closes the door behind him with a quick shouted farewell, then relaxes into a grin. “Sorry! Got a bit distracted.”

“S’alright, man.” Almost without thinking, Michael leans in to peck Gavin on the lips, just because he can. He lingers a little too long, though, and Gavin’s lips slot into place against his, and he rests his hand on Gavin’s hip –

“Whoa, whoa, we’re gonna be late,” Michael says hurriedly, pulling away. Gavin pouts, whining as they make their way to the car. “Oh, shut up,” Michael says, “there’ll be plenty of time for that later. I’m hungry. Weren’t you the one who said food first, kissing later?”

“I thought we decided that was a stupid rule!” There’s something on the edge of Gavin’s voice. Michael decides to keep his mouth shut and just drive until he decides to spit it out.

As it happens, it doesn’t take long. “…so. Later?”

“Yeah, well … y’know.” Michael keeps his eyes trained on the road, ignoring the prickling of heat in his cheeks. “Didn’t get the overprotective dad routine from Geoff tonight. I thought maybe, y’know … “

“Michael!” Mi-cool, the way he says it when he’s being dramatic. A pause, and then, sincerely: “Really?”

“Well … “ Michael shrugs as nonchalantly as he can. “I mean, if you wanna. Or we could get bevved up and play GTA V until we fall asleep. Totally up to you.”

“Yes,” Gavin says. Michael can’t quite see his expression, but he thinks Gavin is grinning again. “Absolutely.”

“Wait, yes to which –“

“So what restaurant are we going to?”

“Don’t change the fucking subject –“

“You know, I am really hungry –“

“Jesus Christ, fine. Oh, fuck, I drove past it!” Michael’s palm comes down on the steering wheel with a satisfying smack. He put Gavin out of his mind for a moment while he concentrates on getting back to where they need to be.

\---

Over a plate of nachos, Gavin’s staring ponderously at Michael. Which would be fine if he wasn’t putting Michael off his food. He tries to ignore it, but eventually he grimaces and asks, “Alright, what is it?”

“I’ve had a thought,” Gavin begins slowly. He takes another long sip of his beer. “This is like … exactly the same.”

“Gonna have to be a bit more specific there, Gav,” Michael says dryly.

“Nah, but like …” Gavin munches on a nacho chip. How does he manage to be so slow at everything? “It’s like, pretty much the same … except I can kiss you whenever I want.”

“ … Yeah.” Michael thinks it over. “Yeah, you got a point there.”

“So, does that mean … “ Gavin shovels another handful of food into his mouth, talking around it with as much grace as a tantruming elephant. “Does that mean that we’re not a very romantic couple … or that we were really romantic friends?”

Michael snorts. “Probably, uh, probably that second one. Considering absolutely no-one was surprised when we started dating? Yeah. We’ve always been super fucking gay.”

“Yeaaaaaaaah,” Gavin says, drawing out the sound. “But like … okay. I … liked you … for a while. So that’s why I was bein’ all romantic.” His accent is growing more pronounced by the second, whether out of drunkenness or nervousness Michael can’t tell. “But you, right –“

Michael sighs. “If this is gonna turn into a meaningful talk about feelings, can we at least wait until we’re home?”

Gavin blinks owlishly. “Oh, yeah.” Shaking his head, Michael scarfs down the last of his food.

“Ready when you are.” Gavin quickly finishes off his food and beer, then they get the check – split, because that’s a can of worms Michael really does not want to open tonight – and head for the car.

The second the doors are closed Gavin inhales, and Michael internally braces himself. “Right, so I knew that I liked you for like … ages.”

“So you mentioned,” Michael says. It comes out a little terser than he meant it, but he is trying to concentrate on the road. Gavin makes a noise like he expects Michael to continue. “Just spit it out, Gav, I dunno what you’re trying to ask me.”

“Well, I just – “ Gavin shifts nervously in his seat. “I guess like … why now?”

“Why now what?”

“Like, why did you choose then to kiss me?”

“’Cause you were being fucking annoying and I wanted to shut you up. Kinda like now, actually.” They’re so close to Michael’s apartment, and then he can keep Gavin’s mouth occupied as long as he likes. With kissing. That’s what he meant. Fuck, Michael needs to concentrate. After a few moments of awkward silence, he adds, “Are you complaining?”

“You daft?” Fuck, there’s that too-sweet affection in his voice. “Nah, guess I’m just curious.” 

Michael exhales deeply. “Look – fuck, man, I dunno. Like I literally do not know why I kissed you, or when I started wanting to kiss you, or anything except for that we’re nearly at my place and when we get there I’m gonna kiss you some more, and if you’ve got a problem with that then speak now.”

Gavin just laughs, tilting his head back slightly. Michael finds himself joining in, even as he parks the car. Before he has the chance to reach for the door Gavin’s leaning over and kissing him hard, one hand burying itself in Michael’s curls, and he reciprocates. Because he can, and because Gavin is his boy, and he’s got a hell of a lot of time to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......hehehehehe.


End file.
